A PLL (Phase Locked Loop) circuit is an electronic circuit which generates and outputs a signal whose phase is in synchronization with an inputted cyclic signal. PTL1 listed below discloses a digital PLL circuit for audio which continues operation by switching a reference clock to an internal clock when an external clock changes.